A Miracle
by imaginationflies
Summary: Faramir and Éowyn receive their miracle. One-shot. I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR THE CHARACTERS (if I did, there wouldn't be any changes)


_AN: I don't think that I'll continue this but if you want me to, we'll see what happens. Some fluff! Why not? __ Review please! In this one-shot, Faramir and Éowyn re seven months pregnant...waiting. And the waiting pays off.  
_

* * *

Faramir smiled as he met his wife for dinner. They kissed tenderly and hugged.

Éowyn balanced herself to sit in the chair. Her belly had grown in the last seven months, much bigger than she naively thought.

Faramir kissed her cheek as he helped her sit. "How's the little one?"

"Growing. Fast." Éowyn laughed. "I'm glad you were able to find time off. I've missed you, I've been lonely. Did you have to go to Ithilien?"

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry. Yet, how could you be lonely? Don't you have a little companion with you daily?"

Éowyn smirked. "You know what I mean."

Faramir chuckled and kissed his wife once more.

* * *

Éowyn examined the little boy. His right arm was torn up in a bloody mess. His mother brought him in, claiming that the wagon fell on his arm.

"If we set it, he should fare well," Éowyn deduced. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be back, I just have to retrieve some bandages and kingsfoil." Grunting, she stood up, balancing the eight month-old in her body.

"Milady," the mother spoke, "perhaps it would be best if another healer bandaged this. You seem frail."

"Thank you, but it's alright. This baby has another month to go." She stumbled off to the next room for bandages.

In the room she felt a kick…and almost fell over. She laughed. "Kick all you want when you're in the world, darling, just not now."

But the baby didn't want to wait.

Éowyn clutched her belly. "Madam! Madam!"

Her patient's mother was at her side immediately. She helped Éowyn to a bed. "It would appear, milady, that the month is now over."

Éowyn gasped for breath. She was not prepared for this type of pain.

The woman snapped, "Feldor, go now and get Lord Faramir. Or tell a page or guard of this! Leave now! You shouldn't see this."

The boy followed.

"Where are the other healers, milady?"

"In another wing." She screamed again.

This would take a lot of work.

* * *

Faramir raced into the Houses of Healing. His wife was screaming.

"Darling, I'm here," Faramir shushed and kissed her cheek. She was coated in sweat.

Éowyn hugged him, kissed his beard. "I want you here! I need you here!" She growled in pain and grabbed her round belly.

"I have to leave. The healers don't let me near here."

"Curse the rules! Stay here!"

"You can do it. I promise. I'll be just outside, darling!"

Éowyn shook her head. "Please be here!"

Ioreth, the lead healer, came into the room. "Lord Faramir! You should not be here!"

Éowyn whimpered, "Please! Please, let him stay!" She gasped for breath and then screamed.

"Darling, I should leave."

"No, no, no! Please! Please no!"

Faramir kissed her. "Ioreth?"

"I'm sorry, I've never allowed the husband to be here. It's not in practice."

"Well, we're changing the practice! Please! Let him be here!" Éowyn shrieked. From anger or labor, Faramir didn't want to guess.

Ioreth nodded. "Alright. Lord Faramir may remain."

Éowyn would've smiled, but another contraction came.

Faramir held her hand, stroked her hair. "You're doing fine, darling."

"Keep breathing, milady. Breathe."

Éowyn screamed, "Faramir, why did you do this to me!"

* * *

Queen Arwen smiled when she heard the news. Her handmaiden beside her, she immediately went to wait outside the Houses of Healing. She assumed that Faramir would already be there and was very surprised when he wasn't.

A few hours later, her husband came.

Aragorn kissed her cheek. "How long has it been?"

"From what I hear, seven hours."

"Where is Faramir?"

"A page told me that he's with her."

"While she's delivering the baby?"

Arwen giggled. "You better pay attention to the young Steward. He's making some very wise choices."

Aragorn sagely nodded, eager for the day his wife would bear their children.

* * *

"Push, milady! Push!" Ioreth ordered.

"Oh, Faramir you do the pushing, I'm sick of pushing!"

"Just a bit more, darling." He dabbed the sweat on her forehead. He told her to squeeze his hand whenever she felt a contraction, to distract her from the pain; he had lost feeling in his fingers a long time ago.

"Alright, milady. We're almost there!" Ioreth encouraged. "Everything looks fine. There should be just one more contraction."

"See, we're almost there," Faramir coaxed.

"Help me," Éowyn mumbled.

Faramir kissed her cheek. "One more."

Éowyn screamed and pushed once more.

"I have the baby!" Ioreth announced.

Éowyn laughed. Faramir kissed her face.

"In just a moment, he'll be crying and in your arms."

"He?" Éowyn laughed.

Faramir kissed her. Not because she had given him a son, but because she did it. "I love you so much."

Just as promised, in a few moments, the young couple held their son who squealed and wailed, announcing his arrival.

Faramir laughed, "Oh, our Elboron. He's beautiful."

Éowyn never stopped kissing his little face. "Thank you for being with me, Faramir!"

"Thank you for wanting me here!" He kissed her.

Elboron realized that his warm sanctum was gone and started exploring his new world. His eyes soon met the people he'd know as his parents.

"Hello, big boy," Éowyn cooed. "I love you, sweetheart."

"You know how to make people wait, little boy," Faramir teased as he stroked his son's face.

Éowyn stared him down. "What are you complaining about?"

Then they laughed. Faramir kissed his wife and son, wondering what adventures were just around the bend.

And he couldn't wait.


End file.
